Fast and Furious 7
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: Following Han's death in Tokyo Drift, Dominic Toretto gets a phone call from Ian Shaw. So Dom, Brian, Letty, and the rest of the Crew head to Tokyo to avenge Han's death. Will they run into some old enemies, and some of Han's friends from Tokyo?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dominic Toretto sat in the kitchen of his house in LA, eating his breakfast. He glanced outside to see a car parked next to his Dodge Charger SRT8. Stepping out of the car was his sister Mia, and his best friend (also Mia's husband) Brian O'Connor. Mia was holding their son Jack as she opened the door.

"Dom," Mia said sternly, her eyes misty. "We just got some bad news."

Into the room walked Dom's girlfriend, Letty Ortiz. A long while ago, she had a fatal car accident that caused everyone to think she died, but showed up working for the enemy on the most recent adventure of Dom and his crew. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at Dom.

Brian tossed Dom a newspaper. Catching it, Dominic stared at the paper. "This is a car wreck. Everything is in Japanese, I don't know what the hell any of this says."

Mia coughed.

Brian took the paper. "Han went to Japan after the Owen Shaw event," Brian began. "Turns out tha-"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Dom picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

An unfamiliar voice hissed, "Dominic Toretto. You don't know me... you're about to."

"Who the hell is this?" Dom asked angrily.

"My name is Ian Shaw," the voice replied smoothly. "My brother was Owen Shaw. You killed him, did you not?"

Dom stared into space; remembering the fatal event that killed his enemy. "What do you want?"

"You killed my brother," Ian said simply. "As Confucius once said, "an eye for an eye". In this case, a person for a person. Recently, a man named Han Lue died in Japan. A Mercedes S-Class rammed into Lue's car, flipping it and killing him."

Dominic couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You killed Han." He glanced at Brian and Mia.

Brian couldn't look at Dom in the eye. "Dom, that's what the newspaper was about." He managed.

Dominic stared at a picture in his kitchen; himself, Brian, Mia, Han, and a few other friends; Vince, Tej Parker, Roman Pearce, Gisele Harabo. Vince was shot a few years ago, and Gisele died not long before Han left for Tokyo.

"Yes, Dominic, I did." Ian said simply. "I killed your friend Han."

"We're coming for you, Shaw." Dominic furiously said, and hung up. He looked at Letty, Brian, and Mia. "Turns out Han's killer was Owen Shaw's brother, Ian. We're going to Japan."

Brian nodded. "I'll call Roman and Tej."

Mia went into the fridge and took out a can of Coca-Cola. "So what are we going to Japan for?"

"A funeral for Han, and to find Ian Shaw and set him straight." Dom said simply, taking a bite of his bagel. "Brian, come with me for a second. I know an old friend of ours that might be able to help."

Brian and Dom parked in front of a auto body shop.

"Why are we here?" Brian asked.

"When you find who we're looking for, you'll shit yourself." Dom said simply, walking in.

An old man turned around. "Can I help you boys?" Realizing who he was talking to, his glare turned into a lighter, happier face. "Dominic Toretto, how have you been, son?"

Dominic shook his hand. "Nice to see you too, sir."

Brian tapped Dominic's shoulder. "Who is this guy?"

"Jesse's dad." Dominic said with a wink.

"Holy crap." Brian smiled. "Sir, I'm Brian O'Connor. It's nice to meet you."

Jesse's dad shook his hand. "Brian, Jesse talked about you. He came and visited me a few days before his death, so long ago..."

Brian nodded. "Jesse was a great, great man. Didn't he bet on your car?"

Jesse's dad nodded. "He did. Such a bonehead, that kid.."

Dominic chuckled. "Hey, listen, is L in here?"

Jesse's father nodded. "Hey, L! Get in here!"

Out of the backroom walked a face Dominic and Brian hadn't seen since Jesse died, since Dom escaped to Mexico...

"Leon!" Brian called to his old friend, an old friend of Dom's crew.

Leon smiled. "Guys, how the hell have you been?" He gave a hug to both of the guys. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys where I went... after Jesse died, I was afraid Tran would come after the rest of us. That's probably why Vince and I high-tailed it out of there."

Dom nodded. "He died, you idiot."

"Who, Tran? Or Vince?"

Brian smiled weakly. "Both."

Leon nudged Brian with a wink. "Must've been a load-off of you and Mia, huh?" His smile faded. "Not that Vince dying is a _good_ thing, but.."

Brian chuckled. "It's fine. Vince came back to the crew for a little bit, actually. But he died saving another one of our friends."

Leon nodded. "So what's up?"

"A friend of ours, Han Lue, got killed by the brother of somebody we killed."

Leon shook his head. "Han Lue.. He came here a few times. I got a beer with him once at the bar across the way."

Brian nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, we're headed to Japan for Han's funeral and to find the guy that killed him. We need your help. You in?"

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Leon rushed into the backroom, grabbing a suitcase and packing up.

Dom glanced at Jesse's dad. "You wanna tag along? We could use a father figure."

Jesse's father chuckled. "Sure thing. And fellas, don't calm me by some shitty name like "Jesse's Dad". Call me Ralph."

"Sure thing, Ralph." Brian said.

Dom, Brian, Leon, and "Ralph" hopped into Dom's car and drove off to the airport, where they'd be heading to Tokyo for two things; a small funeral for Han, and to kick the crap out of Ian Shaw. 

**So that was Chapter One of my envision of Fast 7! Hope you like it. I read that Leon might return in Fast 7 and that Kurt Russel was playing Jesse's dad, so this is how I pictured it. So yeah, next chapter we'll have Hobbs, Tej, Roman, and some other people that we'll meet in Tokyo. Specifically; Sean Boswell and his friends! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dominic stood at the back of the funeral with Brian, Tej, and Roman. He stared at the black and white picture of his fallen friend, only one thing on his mind.

_Ian Shaw is going to die._

Dom couldn't stop hearing those thoughts in his head. He couldn't even hear the church official talking. This guy had messed with the wrong group of fugitives. Suddenly, Dom felt something in his pocket, and realized that he had to go up to the front. He walked up slowly, glancing at what he assumed to be one of Han's relatives.

Dom stepped up next to the giant picture of Han, and placed a small, color picture of Gisele on the frame. Choking up, Dom made a small speech to himself, and to the others around him;

"You were always my brother, Han." Dom said, loud enough for the church official to hear him. "I didn't put you in this grave. I'll repay you someday."

Dom did a heartfelt sign of the cross, and stood silently at the coffin.

"I can't do anymore funerals," Roman muttered to Brian.

Tej spoke up, "First Han, now Hobbs is layed up, of all people."

Dom glanced to his right, noticing a car driving around the church parking lot. Tej, Roman, and Brian did too, staring at it. It was just driving slow, as if observing the funeral taking place.

Tej thought about it quickly, then decided to share his conclusion about the vehicle. "We're being hunted." He looked at Brian. "You know he's out there somewhere watching, right?"

Brian glanced at Dom. "I hope so. Means he's close."

Dom stepped away from the coffin, and started walking out of the funeral.

Roman looked at Brian through his sunglasses. "Just promise me, Brian; no more funerals."

"There's one more." Brian said, looking at his friend. "His."

Dominic was in the parking lot of the funeral now, marching toward the suspicious vehicle.

_Come on out, Shaw,_ he thought. _Let's make this quick._

The car window rolled down. A gun pointed in the face of Dominic Toretto.

"Any sudden movements, Toretto," Shaw barked. "And I shoot."

Toretto put his hands up. Back at the funeral, Brian looked toward his friend.

"Guys," He looked at Tej and Roman. "We need to get over there now."

In the back seat sat an Asian that Dom hadn't seen in quite some time; last time he saw him was back when he and Brian weren't really friends.

"Lance Nguyen." Dom said.

The man smirked. "Hey, Dominic. Remember that time at your house?"

Dom glared. "You shot all my friends, and killed Jesse."

Lance simply shrugged. "Tough break, baldy. I also blew up your white boy friend's car."

"That white boy is right here." Brian walked up behind him. Brian looked at Shaw. "So you're Owen's brother?"

Ian nodded. "Now get lost."

Brian walked over to his car and got in.

"Now listen to me, Dominic," Ian said smugly. "Leave Tokyo. If you know wh-"

Suddenly, Brian's car crashed into Ian's. Tej, Roman, and Dom bolted into their car and drove off as quickly as possible.

"Owwww.." Lance groaned in the back seat.

"Quit your whining, pussy," Ian snarled. "We have to follow those jackasses!" He stepped on the gas pedal and attempted to catch up with Toretto's crew.

"Hey, faggot!" Tej stuck his head out the window, shooting at the car's wheels. It spun out and skidded to a halt outside the parking lot.

Ian got out of the car and threw something in front of the car.

"Oh SHIT, GRENADE!" Tej yelped.

Brian veered out of the way, driving out of the way of the grenade just in time for them to survive the explosion.

"This guy is an ameteur at it's finest," Roman said. "Like, seriously?"

"Listen, we have to find some guy. Sean Boswell, by name." Dom said, looking at his phone.

"What for?" Brian asked.

"He was a friend of Han's in Tokyo, so says his family." Dom says. "Let's find him. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sean Boswell, the new Drift King (or DK), sat with his girlfriend Neela in the underground parking garage, leaning on his car.

"So, DK," Neela said teasingly, "What are you gonna do next?"

Sean smiled. "Relax."

Suddenly, Sean heard the voice of his friend. His first friend in Tokyo, to be exact. "Hey yo, Sean! Yo, Sean!"

Sean turned around and smiled at his friend, Twinkie. His friend leaned over on the car next to Sean's. "Hey, check this out, man; this dude over here wants to race the new DK!"

Twinkie nodded to Sean, who smiled. Twinkie continued, "Heard he's been beating everyone around Asia, too."

Sean hesitated; "Not tonight, Twinkie."

Sean must've thought Twinkie left, because as soon as he and Neela were about to continue their conversation, Twinkie spoke up. "Said he knew Han."

Sean turned around to face his friend; Han had taught him how to drift. He was killed by an unknown driver in a Mercedes.

Twinkie looked Sean in the eyes. "Said Han was family."

Everyone faced Sean. Hesitating, he looked at Neela. The look on her face said one thing; _Yes_.

Sean smiled. "Alright. Let's race."

Sean hopped in his car and drove towards his challenger. To his surprise, it was an American car. American muscle. Sean pulled up next to his challenger; a man, no older than 30, but was bald and had serious muscles. He turned and faced Sean.

"Nice ride." Sean commented.

The man smirked. "I won it from my friend Han, years ago."

Sean looked at him. "I didn't know he was into American muscle."

The man stared at him seriously. "He did when he was rolling with me."

Sean smiled. "You know this ain't no 10 second race," he said to the challenger.

The man smiled. "I got nothin' but time." He revved the engine. "You ready, kid?"

Sean smiled and nodded. Neela walked in between the two cars. Twinkie and a few other guys were cheering on Sean. Neela faced the girl in front of Sean's car.

"Ready!" she said.

Sean revved his engine.

Neela faced the girl in front of the challenger's car.

"Setto!" she said.

The challenger revved his engine.

Neela walked forward just a tad and yelled, "Go!"

Sean and the challenger drove away from the start, head on, about to arrive at the first straight.

The man slammed into Sean's car. "Stop your car!"

Reluctantly, Sean slammed on the breaks, as did his challenger.

"Surprised you didn't take off," Sean said.

The challenger crossed his arms. "I'm not here to race, kid. I'm here for your help."

Sean looked confused. "Um, wh-"

"Me and my crew found Han's killer. He was a man named Ian Shaw. He killed Han because we killed his brother a few years back. Now we need your help to find and kill this guy. It's avenging Han, y'know."

Sean hesitated. "What about Twinkie and Neela?"

"We'll need all the help we can get." He said firmly. "Me and my crew know nothing about Tokyo, so you might as well go find them."

Sean nodded. "Sir, what's your name?"

"Dominic Toretto." The main replied. "C'mon. You've got a lot of people to meet."


End file.
